Kiara
by Maua
Summary: When an orphaned lioness sets out to find her place in the circle of life, she never expected to discover she was the lost princess of the Pridelands. Join her as she not only finds out about her past, but she finds love and adventure along the way with a handsome lion, meerkat and warthog...? Based loosely off the film, Anastasia( neither of these shows belong to me)
1. Happy times

_"Once we lived in an enchanted world. A world of kings and princesses and beautiful kingdoms... and grand hunts, beautiful queens... That would soon be gone forever..."_

Sarabi smiled at her family, calling her youngest granddaughter, Kiara over.

"Oh grandmamma! Do you _have_ to return to the Southern Lands?" Kiara pouted, crawling into her grandmother's paws, "You could stay here! With us at Pride Rock!"

Sarabi chuckled, licking Kiara's cheek, "I would love to, but my sister is ill, I will return and we'll be together in the Pridelands again, my dear."

The youngest princess purred as she rubbed her cheek along Sarabi's chest, "Ok, Grandmamma," Glancing up at the older lioness, Kiara pouted, "Well you better be back soon!"

The dowager queen laughed, "Of course, my darling, cub." Sarabi laughed as her son, the current king, Simba, played with his young son who was also Kiara's twin, Kopa.

"Aw c'mon dad!" The young cub whined, batting at his father's paws, "Your way bigger! No fair!"

"If your gonna be king someday then your gonna have to defend the kingdom," Simba laughed, winking at his mother, "Now be a lion and fight this old timer!"

Sarabi smiled sadly, oh how this scene reminded her of her late mate, who was murdered by his evil brother, Scar. Pushing all bad thoughts out of her mind, the ex queen padded over to where Kiara had run too.

Sitting where the current queen, Nala, was talking with her eldest daughter, Shani about her betrothal. "So who's the lucky lion?" Sarabi asked her granddaughter, sitting next to her.

"Oh, Grandmamma! He's Malka's second youngest, Ali." Shani sighed, her blue eyes sparkling, "He should be here soon, in fact." Shani was an clone of her mother, her dull coloured coat and blue eyes, though she inherited some her father's facial features.

"Oh please," Sarabi's second granddaughter, Zuri, scoffed, "The last you saw him was four moons ago, he probably picks his nose now." The young teen rolled her amber eyes. Sarabi shook her head, smiling at the young lionesses.

"Now that's enough now," Nala said, shaking her head, "Malka and his sons will be here soon, Zuri I want you to be on your _best _behaviour." The queen said, glaring at her second daughter, the 'rebel' as the family likes to call her, "Also, Tama and Tojo are coming with their sons."

Zuri groaned.

_"The other royals soon arrived, Tojo and Tama's youngest son, Dogo, who had fancied my granddaughter, Zuri, had offered to take her back to his pride, she declined, of course."_

"I'm sorry, Dogo. Your a nice guy and all, but I can't..."

Dogo, Tama and Tojo's son, nodded sadly, "I understand, Zuri." He forced a smile, "Excuse me."

_"The night went off without a hitch, Shani and Ali announced their engagement and there was a fabulous kill brought back, thanks to Nala and the other queens. I was offered to go but declined, choosing to stay with my Kiara."_

Sarabi watched from the shadows, as Shani, who was hanging off a strapping young lion's arms, was congratulated.

"Kovu! Get back here!"

Sarabi glanced behind her where a small cub sat, his green eyes shined brightly as he looked at all the animals gathered for the princess's betrothal. Watching a lioness grab him by the scruff of the neck, dragging back to the den, muttering, "You belong in the shadows!"

_"But little did we know that a dark force was coming..."_

A dark lion made his way up the rocks that served as stairs, his green eyes glowed evilly in the setting sun. Sarabi watched as her son got up and approached the lion.

"Scar! Why have you returned?!" Simba roared, "You were banished! You and Zira!"

The lioness behind Scar scoffed, glaring at Nala and Sarabi, while Scar smirked at Simba, "Is that anyway to greet your _uncle_?" He cooed.

"Uncle? Ha!" Simba threw his head back, "You killed my father, the king! You were banished years ago for treason!"

Kiara pressed herself against Sarabi, who welcomed her with open arms, "Grandmamma? Who's that?"

"A horrible lion, darling." Sarabi pulled the cub closer, listening to her son and the lion that was once her brother in-law.

"Within the fortnight you and your family will die!" There were horrified gasps, Scar just smirked and continued on, "It will be the end of Mohatu's bloodline! I here by set a curse on this wretched rock!"

Sarabi gasped, the ex queen looked down at Simba, who stood over his son, "Get out! Both of you!" Simba snarled and took a step forward but stopped when a rock fell, the den covered in a layer of dust. When it cleared Scar and Zira were nowhere to be found.

_"Scar and his mate, Zira were gone... Some say they sold their souls to the devil, being hell bent on revenge to my son, who dethroned them."_

"Grandmamma?" Kopa asked from his place next to sister, "Are we really going to die?"

Sarabi smiled at the two cubs, "Of course not, Scar is a very ill lion," The dowager queen nuzzled her youngest grandcubs, "Now off to sleep."

Yawning, Kopa nodded and padded over to his mother, who was waiting for him. Kiara stayed in her grandmother's arms through, "Grandmamma? Can I please come with you?"

"No sweetheart, everything's going to fine. In fact, I have something for you." Sarabi nuzzled the cub with her nose before grabbing a small piece of grass weaved together so it held a small red stone, in Sarabi's other paw was an identical one, only this one held a orange stone, "Here, so when I leave for the Southern Pride you can look at this and remember that we'll be back together soon."

Kiara held the small bracelet close to her chest, "Oh, Grandmama! Do you really have to go?"

Sarabi nodded, "I'm afraid so. But don't worry, look here," The old lioness gently grabbed the smaller bracelet and hooked it around her own, "Even though we are apart, we are joined at the heart...We are one."

Kiara nodded, yawning sleepily, "I think I get it..." The young princess curled into Sarabi's chest, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, darling." Sarabi licked Kiara's ear, "Sweet dreams... We'll be together soon.."

_"But we would never be together... As Scar had gathered his army of hyenas and attacked when we least expected it..."_

"Quickly! Nala! Take the children!"

Sarabi ran through Pride Rock's main entrance, following her daughter in-law, who was carrying Kopa in her mouth while Kiara sat in her own.

"Grandmama! My bracelet!" Kiara squirmed out of her mouth and raced back to the far corner where Sarabi had left their belongings.

"Kiara! Come back!" Sarabi crouched over her granddaughter when she heard laughing at the main entrance, her eyes wide she searched for a way out.

"Your highness!" Sarabi looked up where a young cub poked his head through a gap behind a rock, "Come through here!"

Not willing to take the chance and have herself and her granddaughter killed she followed the cub, who fell through the crack. Turning around the old queen looked down to see him, "Go! I'll be fine!" He insisted, smiling at Sarabi, who nodded her head in thanks.

Scooping Kiara up in her jaws, Sarabi ran towards the river that served as the Prideland's border. Stopping to look at the strong river below, Sarabi heard chuckling behind her. Fearfully looking behind, she saw Zira.

"Looks like it's a dead end, your highness. Now give me the cub and you'll live." The evil lioness sneered, prowling forward.

Sarabi stood in front of Kiara protectively, "Never!" The dowager queen snarled.

Zira gazed at her with mock symphony, "Well you and the brat can die, either way the curse will happen." With that said, the crazed lioness leapt at Sarabi, who fought back Tooth and Claw.

Sarabi swiped at Zira, who bit down on her paw. Yelping loudly, Sarabi backhanded Zira. Panting loudly, Sarabi turned to Kiara, who was shaking. The dowager Queen didn't see Zira get back up, or see her approach. She only felt her leap on her back and knock Kiara away, into the strong currents. "KIARA!" Quickly knocking Zira off of her, Sarabi bounded down to the water, hoping to find her granddaughter.

_"So many lives were lost that fateful day, including my Kiara... Who I never saw again..."_

~O~

**So this idea came to me the other day when we were watching Anastasia, such a wicked movie. Anyway don't be afraid to check out my other stories( And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Brave Heart, Season of Change or Farm Boy and Moon Child) **

**Read and Review**


	2. Seperated

_"I found her... Alive... What..."_

Kiara blinked. She could hear voices, a girl and a boy. Whimpering in pain, she opened her eyes, she saw a hazel eyed lioness and blue eyed lion, the lioness was nudging her with her nose, not noticing her starting to wake.

"Kafeel, please." The lioness begged, "I will take full responsibility of her! She's just a cub!"

The lion looked at Kiara then at the lioness, "You will take all responsibilities for her, when she comes of age she'll hunt and help provide for the pride. Now grab her Enzi, she's waking up."

The lioness looked down at Kiara, "Shh.. Go back to sleep, little one." She cooed softly, and Kiara found herself in the jaws of the lioness, slowly going back to sleep.

~O~

"So what's your name?" The lioness asked Kiara, while she gently bathed her. Kiara didn't say anything and just sat in her paws, staring at the ground, "Ah," The lioness smiled, "Well I'm Enzi. So what's your name?"

_"Kiara..."_ A voice,_ no_ a memory whispered next to Kiara, who just glanced up at the lioness, "Kiara... I think..."

Enzi frowned, "Where are you from?"

Kiara tried to think, really she did. But nothing was there, it was just _blank_. Tears sprang to her eyes, "I don't know." She sniffed, "But I want my mummy!"

"I'm sorry, kid," Enzi closed her eyes, "But you washed up this morning, you came from up stream and you had a bracelet wrapped around your paw." The lioness passed her the grass weaved into a bracelet with a stone, "The stone looks like it's from the Pridelands and further up that way."

Kiara sniffed and looked at the bracelet, "I _don't remember _this... I don't remember _anything_! I just know my name."

Enzi looked at the cub, "Nothing? Not even your parents?"

Kiara shook her head 'no'.

Sighing, Enzi grabbed her eyebrow, "Kafeel isn't gonna like this one bit..."

~O~  
>"What?!" Kafeel roared, "What do you mean she has no idea who she is?! Everyone knows who they are!"<p>

"Kafeel! Hush! I am standing right here!" Enzi glared at the much larger male, her voice also growing. Taking a deep breath to prevent the shouting match that was bound to happen Enzi looked the ruler in the eyes, "She must have hit her head or something, because she only remembers her name."

"What's her name then?" Kafeel asked, his voice gruff.

"Kiara."

~O~  
>Kiara didn't know what to do, she didn't know where she was or where she came from. The thought of running came to her mind, but where would she go? She had no memory of her life before. She didn't even know if she <em>had <em>a family. No, she _did_ have a family, surely there is _someone_ out there that loves her and misses her.

Hearing footprints, the young lioness cub glanced up seeing Enzi and the male from earlier approaching.

"Kiara, this is Kafeel, he's our king and my older brother." Enzi smiled at her, "He agreed that you can stay here with me until your old enough to look after yourself then it's up to you what you do."

Kiara stared at the lion, "Enzi? I'm a bit hungry now..."

Enzi nodded and padded out to find her something to eat, leaving her with Kafeel, who looked at her with disinterest.

"If your wondering kid, your from upstream. The nearest pride, The Pridelands, is a few hours away. From there it's The Southern Pride."

Kiara stayed quiet, playing with her small bracelet on her forearm, waiting for Enzi to return with her food.

~O~

**Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews. You guys inspire me to keep writing.**

**Next chapter will be when she's the age in the movie and that's when the real story begins!**


	3. Journey to the past

_4 years later._

A young lioness crouched low in the grass, watching the wildebeest herd with deadly eyes. Breathing softly she closed her eyes and flexed her paws. Opening her eyes she sprung forward out of the grass. The prey animals saw the lioness and scattered.

"Damn!" The lioness cursed and continued her chase, quickly picking off a young calf. Roaring she leaped the at the calf, only to be knocked aside by it's mother. Quickly picking herself up she glared at the two animals, who were too far away to chase.

"Kiara!"

The lioness turned her amber gaze to the lioness trotting up to her, "Yes Enzi?"

The lioness stopped, her hazel eyes soft, "Are you alright?" Enzi started to pet her head, feel her forehead and check her legs, "Did that kick hurt you? Is there an-"

"I'm fine!" Kiara laughed, pushing her foster mother away, "I'm fine Mu-" She stopped mid sentance and turned away, "I'm sorry."

Enzi's eyes softened, "It's ok, honey." Smiling the hazel eyed lioness looked at the young lioness, "Hey, don't worry. You'll catch something soon."

Kiara huffed, "Yeah, as if." The lioness turned around left.

Enzi shook her head sadly, before turning around and going back to the pride.

~O~  
>Kiara sighed sadly, gazing into the river that Enzi had fished her out from all those years ago, "If only I knew where I came from." She mused, staring at her reflection, "Maybe I can get Nami to look at that stone I washed up with. Then I can go home." She smiled at her reflection, before looking up the river, "I mean <em>somebody<em> had to have loved me!" Gazing up the river she smiled sadly before walking back to the dens.

~O~

Kiara smiled at Enzi as she lounged on a rock, "Hello, Enzi."

The older lioness opened an hazeled eye, "Hello Kiara, did you go try to catch something else?"

"No, I went to the river."

Enzi nodded, "I see. Well I think your going to be happy about this then; I asked Nami to look at the stone you came with and she says it came from the Pridelands, up river."

Kiara looked shocked, "What?"

"I found out that you are most probably from up the river." Enzi said, her voice soft, "If you want... you can go and look for them." She whispered the last part.

"But how will I know I find them? How will I even _know_ I'm in the Pridelands?"

Enzi laughed, "Your heart will tell you. And look for the large rock that sits near the waterhole in the Pridelands, so if there's a large rock near a waterhole; then your there." The older lioness nuzzled Kiara, then handed her the woven grass.

Kiara closed her eyes and nuzzled the lioness that she considered her mother, "Thank you. For everything."

Enzi smiled, "Your welcome. And don't forget, Kiara; your always welcomed here."

"I know." Kiara smiled and walked towards the entrance, "I'll come back, I promise." With that the lioness bounded out, to look for her family.

~O~

Kiara gazed up the river, her amber eyes watching the water splash against the rocks and muddy shore. Swallowing, Kiara started her journey.

_Heart don't fail me now. _

_Courage don't desert me_

_Don't turn back now that we're here_

Kiara stopped and looked back to the dens she had called home for the last three years of her life. She smiled sadly as she saw Enzi and Kafeel talking.

_People always say_

_Life is full of choices_

_No one ever mentions fear_

The lioness slipped a some mud. Quickly standing up, Kiara looked at the river's twists and turns. Glaring at the mud, Kiara kept going, a determined frown on her face.

_or how a road can seem so long_

_or how the world can seems so vast_

_courage see me through_

_heart i trust in you_

_on this journey to the past_

Kiara had travelled over a day, only stopping to find somewhere to sleep and eat. One night, Kiara gazed at the stars, a sad smile on her face, "Whoever loves me, I'm coming home."

_Somewhere down this road_

_I know someone's waiting_

_Years of dreams just can't be wrong_

_Arms will open wide_

_I'll be safe and wanted_

_Finally home where I belong_

Kiara had left the river's shore and now made her way through the grasslands. Seeing some hyenas, the lioness quickly leaped up in a tree, glaring at the mangy mutts, who hooted and laughed at nothing, shaking her head the young female quickly jumped out and raced in the opposite direction.

_well starting here my life begins_

_starting now, im learning fast_

_courage see me through_

_heart I trust in you_

_On this journey to the past_

_Heart don't fail me now_

_courage don't desert me_

A day after the hyena sighting, Kiara still had nothing to eat. Spotting a leopard couple and a few cubs, Kiara bit her lip. Deciding to take the chance she slowly made her way to them. The male was the first to see and looked at his mate before walking out to meet her.

"Can I help you, Lioness?"

Kiara nodded, "Please, I'm a lone lioness looking for her family... Can I spend the night with you? I'll be gone by morning, I promise."

The leopard glanced back at his wife, who heard everything. Sighing the leopard nodded, "Only for tonight, as I saw hyenas passing through earlier and no matter what species you are, you are still young."

"Thank you, sir!" Kiara smiled greatfully, "I will help your wife hunt tonight and be gone by morning."

True to her word, Kiara helped the female leopard hunt, and left at dawn before the sun was even up.

_Home, love, family_

_There was once a time_

_I must've had them too_

_Home, love, family_

_I will never be complete until I find you_

Kiara looked back at the leopard family and smiled sadly as one of the cubs snuggled up to his mother. Turning away, Kiara threw the leg she saved from the night before at the entrance before giving one last smile and she started her journey again.

_One step at a time_

_One hope then another_

_Who knows where this road may go_

_Back to who I was_

It was days before Kiara stopped walking, and along the way she had caught glimpses of other lions, mostly rogue males that she had wisely avoided at all costs. Panting slightly, Kiara rested on a low branch, "A few _hours_? Eh Kafeel?" She scoffed, remembering the conversation she had with the king during her cubhood. Resting her head on her paws she closed her eyes and fell asleep, the moonlight shining on her.

_Onto find my future_

_Things my heart still needs to know_

_Yes, let this be a sign_

_Let this road be mine_

_Let it lead me to my past_

Kiara awoke at the start of dawn, narrowing her eyes, her heart skipped a beat when she saw a large rock in the distance. _"-And look for the large rock that sits near the waterhole in the Pridelands, so if there's a large rock near a waterhole; then your there." _Kiara smirked and leaped off the branch and started running in the direction her heart was pulling her towards. It took less than two days for Kiara to reach the borders of the Pridelands, and to her confusion not a lion or lioness was in sight.

_courage see me through_

_heart I trust in you_

_And bring me home_

_At Last _

Standing at the top of a hill, the young lioness gazed at the large rock, her mouth a gap. Kiara soon found herself smiling, for some unknown reason, she felt whole again. Swallowing, Kiara looked around, quickly finding a young cheetah.

"Excuse me!" She called out, "Have you seen the pride that lives here?" The lioness trotted up t

The cheetah looked grim, "There is no pride here."

Kiara felt her heart shatter, "What?" Se managed to whisper. All her hopes about finding her family slowly dying.

"You heard me, there's no pride here." The cheetah growled, before storming off leaving Kiara to sit on her own.

A lone tear trailed down her cheek as she looked at the rock. Sighing Kiara sadly stood up and gaze the rock one last glance before turning and heading back to the river.

"Oh no, young lioness!" A voice called out from the trees, "Home is dat way!"

Kiara turned and saw a baboon swinging in the trees, "You have me confused with someone else. I have no home." She called out before she continued walking.

"Nope! You have me confused with another!" The primate called out before swinging out and hobbling towards the young lioness, a stick and a few fruits hanging from the top in his hands. "Seek out Kovu in the old palace!"

"Who's Kovu?" Kiara cocked her head, her amber eyes narrowed, "And how do I have you confused?"

The baboon walked around Kiara, muttering how she looked like Samba or something, "Someone who will help you on your journey to the past!"

Kiara whipped around to face the baboon but he was gone. Glancing around, Kiara saw the hill she was standing on was empty, "Weird..." Looking at the rock, where the morning sun was rising she smirked, "Well, whoever loves me. I'm coming home."

~O~

**Look who's back! After travelling over 7000km in a month! I'm back and ready to write as ever! So I just want to thank those who favoured, followed and reviewed my stories and don't be scared to check out my other stories such as Brave Heart who should be updated this week if all goes to plan.**

**Peace out.**


	4. Once Upon A December

Kiara took a deep breath as she stood at the base of Pride Rock, her eyes glued on the steps, where paw prints of all sorts were starting to fade. "Hello?" She called up, "Anyone home?"

Hearing nothing, the peach coloured lioness hesitated, before she took a step forward. Swallowing, Kiara continued up until she was standing on the main rock, facing the den. Feeling a small wind push her forward, Kiara peered into the cave, a ray of sunlight catching her eye. Tilting her head, she stepped closer, her eyes widening at the small faded outline of a paw print.

Placing her paw against the faded picture, "It's like a memory from a dream..." She murmured, turning away from the outline and looking at the closest pictures, four lionesses and one cub, then the other a bird of some sort and a monkey.

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

Kiara moved along the wall, humming a tune. The lioness kept walking, occasionally stopping to rest her paw against a fading picture.

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

The peach lioness walked further into the den, ending up at the end. Taking a seat on the slightly raised rock, Kiara quietly hummed the song, feeling a slight breeze tickle her fur.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses dance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away_

_Long ago_

Kiara lifter her head up as three lionesses approached her, giggling as they groomed her and nuzzled her. The younger peach lioness closing her eyes as she enjoyed the sense of home. Not noticing the other lions appearing in the den. Following the lionesses, Kiara had ended up in the middle of the den, playfully pouncing on the lionesses.

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

Kiara didn't notice the large golden lion, cream coloured lioness or small cub approach her as she played with the lionesses, only feeling a warm presence behind her. Smiling, the young lioness bowed her head before she nuzzled the lion, and licked the cub on the head, giggling as he gagged and stuck his tongue at her.

_Horses dance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away_

_Long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

Kiara bowed her head as the cream coloured lioness nuzzled her cheek and bumped heads with her. Slowly opening her eyes, Kiara watched the lioness disappear, her blue eyes were the last to go.

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

Breathing heavily, Kiara panted as her eyes shot open. Looking around, she remembered she was in the cave the baboon had told her her family was here. Standing up, Kiara looked at the spot paw prints on the ground, before a someone shouted.

"HEY!"

~O~

**Sorry for the long wait...and such a small chapter... But I have been super busy and have not been feeling good lately... But thanks for the reviews, follows and faves! I honestly never expected this story to be this popular!**


End file.
